Lucius, feliz día del padre
by Silian Moore
Summary: Hermione dice que dentro de un día es el día del padre. Draco no está del todo convencido. ¿El día del padre? ¿Desde cuándo había un día dedicado al padre?


Volviendo...

* * *

** Lucius, feliz día del padre **

- Harry, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar papel para envolver un regalo? – le preguntó Hermione. Él estaba leyendo el Quisquilloso (al revés) en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea. ¿Para qué lo quieres? – Le preguntó al ver que Hermione tenía una caja de tamaño mediano en su regazo.

- Para envolver este regalo – y le dio varios golpecitos.

- ¿Y para quién es ese regalo? – le preguntó.

- Para mi padre, y como no encuentre un papel de regalo ya, no voy a poder ir a la lechucería a enviarlo; son más de las ocho – murmuró mirando el gran reloj que había en la esquina.

- ¿Es el cumpleaños de tu padre? – inquirió Harry. Hermione negó - ¿Entonces?

- Hoy es el día del padre – le dijo - Si te soy sincera, no se si es una festividad mágica también, pero en el mundo muggle si que se celebra.

- ¿Y cómo se celebra? – quiso saber Harry. Se le veía interesado pero Hermione no sabía si parar ahí la conversación; no sabía si le molestaba que hablaran de los padres, precisamente cuando Harry no había podido ni pasar más de dos años con el suyo.

- Pues tienes que regalarle algo a tu padre, y a veces incluso a tu abuelo. Si estuviera en casa no necesitaría una excusa para darle algún regalo a mi padre, pero al estar aquí… se que le hará ilusión recibirlo. Es el problema de ser hija única.

- Ron no creo que tuviera ese problema – dijo Harry riendo, y continuó con su lectura intensiva del Quisquilloso.

– Bueno, le enviaré el regalo sin envoltorio, qué se le va a hacer. Si en quince minutos no estoy aquí, haz el favor de preocuparte por mi integridad física, ¿vale? – Obtuvo una risa de su compañero como respuesta.

Salió con cuidado de la Sala Común y avanzó por los congelados pasillos del castillo con su regalo bajo el brazo. No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, y en el camino había visto a muy poca gente.

Entró en la lechucería y buscó una lechuza que no estuviera ni comiendo ni durmiendo. Hedwig pasó como una exhalación por delante de ella y se posó en su hombro. Podía utilizar a Hedwig, ya se lo diría a Harry más tarde.

Dejó a la blanca lechuza en de las casas y sacó la carta que había escrito a su padre para decirle que no había conseguido papel de regalo.

- Oh no, se me ha olvidado traer la pluma – sacó la varita - ¡Accio pluma!

Y mientras esperaba a que viniera, se sentó en un hueco donde no hubiera ningún tipo de "regalo" por parte de las lechuzas. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más de noche, y hacía mucho frío.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Qué casualidad que Draco Malfoy hubiera decidido entrar a la lechucería al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Hola Granger – dijo por educación. Hermione le miró y "sonrió" a modo de saludo - Si te ha dejado algún novio, hay mejores sitios para esconderse que en medio de animales y excrementos.

- Gracias por tu enorme preocupación, Malfoy. Pero estoy esperando para enviar un paquete.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿A que se te aparezca Merlín y te toque con su gracia? – dijo con socarronería.

- Pues no, he convocado a mi pluma porque se me ha olvidado escribir una cosa en la carta y me limito a esperar – dijo Hermione con voz talante. Malfoy se calló y empezó a buscar su lechuza. La castaña buscó lo que iba enviar, pero no veía nada en sus manos; "será una carta" pensó.

Vio como llegaba su pluma desde el fondo y se levantó para recibirla. Una vez en su mano empezó a escribirle a su padre el por qué de la ausencia del papel de regalo. No supo cómo ni en qué momento Draco miró su carta:

- ¿Qué le vas a enviar a tu padre? ¿Un poquito de comida para la época de hambruna?

- Para tu información Malfoy, mañana es el día del padre, y esto – señalando la caja – es un regalo. Yo no me meto en tus asuntos, así que no te metas tu en los míos – dijo zanjando la conversación.

Draco se quedó con cara intrigante: ¿el día del padre? ¿Desde cuándo había un día dedicado al padre?

-¿El día del padre? – Preguntó interrogante - ¿Estás segura de que eso existe? – Hermione, quien estaba poniendo la caja en una de las patas de Hedwig, respondió.

- Llevo celebrando este día desde que tengo uso de razón.

Nunca había oído hablar de esa festividad. Miró la carta que tenía en su mano. Se la iba a enviar a su padre, y si de verdad era el día del padre y no se acordaba y él sí, quedaría como un idiota.

Bueno, aún estaba a tiempo.

- Oye Granger, ¿me prestas tu pluma? – preguntó lo más cordialmente que pudo. Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que no, porque Draco Malfoy no era un compañero de clase, era una enemigo y con todas las letras; pero en esos momentos la cara de Draco Malfoy se acercaba más a la mera preocupación de no felicitar a su padre que de preocuparse de dejar en ridículo a Granger en medio de la lechucería sin público.

Se la tendió con rostro afable.

- Queda poca tinta – dijo solamente. Draco asintió y la cogió con cuidado. Abrió la carta, que era bastante corta, y escribió bajo del todo:

"_Por cierto, feliz día del padre" _

Dejó la pluma a un lado y volvió a cerrar la carta. Encontró a su lechuza en lo alto del todo y le ató la carta a la pata del animal con un delicado hilo plateado.

Se giró para darle la pluma a Granger.

- Por cierto, grac… - Pero ya se había marchado. Volteó varias veces sobre sí mismo pero no había rastro de ella. Salió fuera en dos zancadas y vio una motita caminando a paso lento a lo lejos.

Volvió a mirar la pluma. Tenía grabado su nombre en letras doradas, como no.

"_Hermione Jane Granger"_

No importaba, mañana la vería en clase.

** FIN **

* * *

Ups!

Holaa, cuanto tiempo sin venir por aquí. Exactamente desde marzo. ¡Pero no os he olvidado!

Bueno, este es un minific para el reto de DeathWriter SpiderBlackMetal, Darky, llamado "Días festivos" .

Nada mejor que un reto para volver a escribir después de tanta sequía XD

eL título, no se me ocurría nada :(

¡Besos!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
